The Military Ball
by GothicTrioOfEdwards1
Summary: Short & Sweet...R&R please


Hawkeye watched as Roy counted all the stacks of paper on his desk (she did this regularly). "One, two...no five six...noo...seventeen...ninety! NINTY!" he slammed his fists on his desk, "Damn, if I don't get this stupid paper work done ill never get to my date! Ohhh Sasha!" he broke into tears. Hawkeye got up and walked over to Roy, "Sir, I could help you if you would want..." she said hastily. "Hmm..Hawkeye, I wouldn't like a girl like you to finish my work for me!" "Is that a threat?" asked Hawkeye reaching for her gun. "Ah nonnononoooo, never, I don't know any men in this military who would even try to upset you miss Hawkeye." Hawkeye couldn't but smile. "But I do have a favor to ask of you Miss Hawkeye, as you know tonight is the annual military ball; I want you to contact the elric boys, and make sure that they came, and get dates, haha, tell Edward to stick to small girls, though I doubt anyone will even see them on the dance floor!" Roy giggled. "Yes sir!" she solluted him and ran out of the office leaving Roy to his counting ceremony.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN DANCE?" screamed Edward over the phone to Hawkeye. "Yes Mr.Elric, Colonel wants you here, he clearly told me to make sure that you came, and I suggest you and Alphonse find dates, you two will look really silly with each other!" Hawkeye hung up before Edward could complain. "A dance….." said Al pondering "what about Whinry?" Edward flushed red, "she has to be busy, and anyway she's too old for you Al!" "Brother, you know what I meant…" "Yeah, ok, fine! We'll go see Whinry, but if she says yes I'm not dancing!"

"Ah! A dance! Sure Ed! Why not? Though I must say, you do not even know how to dance!" Whinry laughed a crow-like laugh. "But-"stuttered Edward. "Don't worry Ed ill help you!" smiled Whinry.

"Now Al…who do we know who could dance with you?" asked Edward. "Hmm…girls…Hawkeye-""Yes! Hawkeye!" said Edward not sarcastically. "Really? How do we know she doesn't have a date already?" asked Whinry from the bathroom where she was getting dressed, Ed was already in a tux, and al had a big bowtie on, which made him look much like a present. "I'll call her" said Edward and he walked to the phone and dialed her office number. - - - - - - "Hello?" she answered sounding put-out. Yeah, hi Hawkeye-""This better not be about the dance! Roy said-""No, it's about something else. Are you taken-I mean…do you have a date…to the dance I mean" he said stuttering. "Sadly no, I was planning on not going…why? Do you have one?" she asked sounding happy. "Yeah, but Al doesn't, I was, I mean, he was-"Alpnonse took the phone from Edward, "I wanted to know if you wanted to be my date to the dance!" said Al annoyed. "Sure! Of coarse Al! Man, I have to go home and pick out a dress!" - - - - - -she hung up. "Uhhh…" Al hung up the phone "that was easy!" Whinry came out of the bathroom; she was dressed in a pink dress with a small rose hair beret (a dress you would never expect her to wear). Edward and Alphonse beamed "You look great Whinry!" they said at once. "Thanks!" she said blushing. "Now…" said Edward looking out the window "where's our escort?"

"Whinry…are you sure this is safe?" asked Al trying to fit in the small tractor. "Yes! I know it's not attractive, but I drive this thing allll the time! Or at least when Pinako isn't looking…ha-ha." The tractor started, speeding down the road towards the ball…

Hawkeye was waiting for Alphonse in a hot red dress, her hair was down, making her gracefully beautiful, and the only flaw in the dress was the grey glimmer of a gun in her bra. "You look wonderful!" said Alphonse running over to her. "Why thank you Alphonse, ready to dance?" she said smiling. "Ha-ha, I don't know if there would be any room on the dance floor for me…" said Al blushing. "Oh don't worry, if nobody mover over for my date-"she pointed at her gun. That was enough words.

"Let's go inside Ed" said Whinry taking his hand, he blushed. "There you are Mr.Elric, Whinry!" said Armstrong running over to hug (kill) Whinry and Edward. "LET GO!" screamed the two of them squished in Armstrong's arms. "Aww, I always knew you two would be a cute couple!" "Were not a freakin couple! SHES MY FRIEND!" screamed Edward. "Hahaha, you say that, but friends turn to-"Edward took Whinrys hand and went into the crowed of people. He got a glimpse of Roy and a very pretty girl with black hair and her arm in his. "ALLLL RIGHT!" shouted Hughes in the microphone "GIRLS AND GUYS! ARE YOU READY TO DANCE?" A bunch of yells like "YES!" and "NO!" came out of the crowed, Edward being one of the nos. "WELL IM SORRY! FIRST WE MUCH WATCH A VIDEO OF MY LITTLE GIRL ELICIA!" Barks and crude comments came from the crowed like—"You Bastard!" or "You sick man!" "Fine! I was kidding anyway! LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" Edward saw Hughes run over to the disk jockey and tell him to start. A Madonna song came on titled "Hung up", everyone piled onto the floor, except for Whinry and Edward. Edward crossed his arms, in a "I'm not going to listen to you" strut. He peered over to see Whinry, but he noticed she wasn't there. What? he thought. He looked at the dance floor and saw that Havoc was dancing with her. Edward felt a sudden flush of jealousy towards Havoc. He waited till a new song came on, which was "Pump it" by Black Eyed Peas. He ran onto the floor and pulled Whinry away from Havoc, who didn't seem to care. Whinry smiled "you finally have the guts to dance with me?" yelled Whinry over the loud music. Edward ignored her, and took her hand and started to dance in a very, very awkward way. Whinry looked away feeling embarrassed dancing with this, as she thought it, "retarded puny half-pint dancer". The song changed, it was "Rock your body" by Justin Timberlake. Alphonse and Hawkeye passed, a circle was around them, they clearly were breaking down the house. Edwards eyes grew large at the sight of his little brothers skills, Whinry laughed. Edward tried to mimic their dancing with Whinry, but no such luck, Edward was making a fool of himself…

-More 2 come-


End file.
